One Who Knows Nothing
by eggandpotato
Summary: Riku and Sora dibble-dabble. Takes place a few weeks maybe a month and a half? after the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. I may or may not have taken some liberties on facts so try not to get too bent outta shape. ;
1. Chapter 1

There were only two things of interest in the room. Over in the back corner, against a plain piece of loose-leaf paper was one of those pens scratching violently as it hurried to copy down as many notes as conceivably possible in the duration of the class. It wasn't just any pen, it was one of _those_. Those pens that were never happy with one color, so they had to settle with around five or so. All nicely lined up in a circular pattern along the top edge with a small button shown off in some fanciful way to let the user choose which bedazzling shade of red or green he or she wanted to decorate the information in. However, it paled in comparison.

More importantly, in front of him, was the long time friend – more than a friend, who rested in an anxious boredom against his hand, drool pooling in his palm and trickling down the edge to trace reflective lines along the natural ravines formed between his muscles and bones. _Sora_. In many regards, it was a perfect representation of him. To some, he might not be as captivating as the pen with all its allure and complexities, but for Riku one of the true features that drew him to Sora instead of the writing rainbow was the younger boy's simplicity. Of course, there were many things Riku could name that put Sora on an unreachable plateau, but most were best seen in person than described in thought. Even memories have a hard time capturing who or what Sora is or was.

It had been some time since the two had been reunited, dark and light putting aside their differences. Even longer since the two had been separated by a door, figuratively and literally. And even longer still, since they had battled on the beach with sticks and bare feet. Most of it could be rewound and played over and over again in Riku's mind, a much better way to pass the arduous wait for a chance to speak with Sora again than drooling in his hand with the weight of his eyelids overcoming his desire to stop them from closing. Or maybe not, the bell dismissing class (and school), had shocked Riku back into reality with an ear-piercing wail. Eager not to miss what it had done to Sora, he shattered the haze covering his vision and locked his gaze on the boy sitting a few inches away. Having already expected an entertaining display, Riku donned a grin as he began his observations. He was not disappointed.

The last thing Sora could remember was something about the "e-man" something proclamation. He had been trying to figure out how to write it down in his notes and dug his chin angrily in his hand. Then, out of nowhere, the school bell scared the bajeezus out of him. Did he finish the word? No, it didn't look that way.

Sora fumbled around, talking to himself as per usual, "What's going o- hey! Gah! My face is wet!" He began scrubbing at his cheek feverishly, as if wiping some sort of slime that didn't belong. He was interrupted by a quiet, yet powerful laugh from behind him. Riku! He was happy to hear Riku laugh again. Sora imagined it had been a long time since Riku had done such things, at least until Sora had found him again and brought him home. But wait – this is no time to laugh! "Hey! This isn't funny, Riku!" Sora's brow furrowed, taking the volume of Riku's enjoyment up a few notches.

"You're a mess, Sora. Hurry up, I want to get out of here!"

This flustered Sora a bit more. Drool was one of the hardest things to clean off, in Sora's opinion. No matter how much you dried it, it still felt wet and embarrassing. Being rushed wasn't 

something he wanted. At the same time, he knew that the sooner he got out, the sooner him and Riku could head back to the island for the rest of the day. The feeling is one he remembered dozing off to, and it quickly overwhelmed his frustration.

"Me, too!" Sora yelled, jumping to his feet and knocking his notebook and pencils on the floor in a loud barrage of clattering and rustling. "_Guh_!"

Riku shook his head in amusement, "Sora…"

The walk back was long – in a good way. It had begun in a silent exchange of smiles and blinks as they padded down the dirt path to the dock. Riku had been dribbling a small rock in front of him for a short time before it broke out into a desperate soccer match between him and Sora. The younger had managed to sneak it away, rather than having the older let him take it like he used to. Riku was content not to try and retrieve it, if he even could anymore, and instead would trot just behind Sora as he ran ahead tripping over his own feet in his battle between keeping the stone tumbling and yelling over his shoulder about his success.

The sun was just about to tumble over the edge now, and it checkered Sora with both patches of visionless shadow and areas where it seemed as though the bright colors of his clothes were visibly burning off and spreading into the air. It was something Riku had grown accustomed to when they were both younger. He wouldn't have been surprised if Sora and the Sun had become buddies right from the get-go. The two would rise in the morning, stretch and shake off their sleep. Then, as Sora was deciding what to wear for the day, the Sun would pleasantly remind him that it didn't matter, because he could just as easily make anything look good on the boy. Then, they'd spend the day together, Sora nurturing the Sun's desire for innocence, and Sora's skin growing with the calm intensity of a star.

After Sora had nearly fallen face-first into the gravel by stumbling over the stone he had just stolen, he let his attention wander away from it and back to Riku. Rather than drop back to walk along side him, Sora kept a playful distance just out of Riku's reach, acting like the whimsical leader even though Sora clearly understood that, of the two, Riku was surely the guide. It wouldn't be long before it was late, now. Sora had a quiet yearn for the sky to get dark and the moon to rise. Riku was surely unique in the sense of hair color. It's crystalline, stalactitic demeanor left a very cool, numbing feeling that sometimes sent shivers down Sora's spine when he looked at it too closely. Sora felt Riku was much more a night person, as most would probably imagine. When the moon came up and acted like the Sun's messenger of light, reflecting it back down to the world from a far-off distance, it seemed to pay a great deal of attention to Riku, especially Riku's mane. Sora smiled inwardly, thinking of how someone could easily be frightened if they stumbled upon Riku in the middle of the night, but Sora never felt any fear when the two were together at that time of the day. No, Riku was definitely different than the critters that crawl around in the dark. He was more like a guardian, patrolling to make sure everything was safe, and simply adapting to use his environment. If Sora stumbled upon Riku in the middle of the night, he doubted he could feel any happier and secure…

"Sora, the dock is _that_ way," Riku's speech had cut through the essential silence that accompanied their journey from the start. When Sora turned back to reevaluate what it was that he just heard, he was given gentle hints by his friend; a head bob here, a elbow jab there.

Sora did his best not to blush, realizing he completely walked past the turn they needed to take while he was thinking about Riku. In an attempt to mask it, or at least keep Riku from noticing, he ran, limbs flailing out wildly, down the correct road. "Then we better step it up to make up for lost time, right!?"

Not missing a beat, Riku's body shifted from a lazy bounding to a streamlined sprint in less time than it takes for a loose eyebrow to fall from above the eye to the tip of the cheek bone. It didn't take long for him to close the distance between him and Sora. This triggered the competitive nature of the two, and Sora pushed himself even harder, making sure that he would maintain his lead. It was a very back-and-forth battle, and in the end, there wasn't a clear victor as the two came to a screeching halt as perfect as two humans could ever possibly be with one another, just before the last wood plank of the pier, both coming treacherously close to tumbling head-over-heels into the water.

Sora let himself drop into an exhausted, collapsed heap on his back, trying to draw in as much oxygen as the planet was willing to provide him. When he was conscious enough to refocus his vision, he saw Riku standing over him, cutting a sharp line between the Sun's beams. Riku bore another smile, this time without a laugh, and extended his hand to help Sora up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora yanked and yanked at Riku's arm, trying to dislodge him from the small pit of sand his bottom had created in its long stay. The two had been watching the sunset, as mundane as that was for most of the islanders, but it had been too long since they had shared it together. The star had long since passed below the horizon and they had continued by picking out familiar friends and enemies in the constellations gazing back down at them in humor at their attempts to give them names and faces. But now they had grown quiet, and Sora had grown impatient at the silence, and he was struggling to get Riku to follow along in some new adventure.

Riku resisted, it didn't take much to keep himself stationary. He studied how Sora's teeth grit and his cheeks hardened to stone at each pull. He smiled and his eyes trailed down Sora's body, watching the mechanics of Sora's skeletal system, the joints and sockets bending and twisting. He watched as his veins pressed against his skin at each round of blood being shot through his body. Sora's knees were covered in a thin layer of wet sand, which now peeled off in fragments as they shifted out of position while he braced himself to get more leverage.

Riku continued to admire Sora until he felt fulfilled and then asked, "Where are you trying to take me, huh?"

"I want to go swimming with – " his voice cut out as he used the energy required to talk to empower his attempts to move Riku, which he failed at once more, and then he continued, "you…" Sora gave one last heave; his hands slipping off Riku's skin, the moistness of the ocean spray had covered the two in a subtle sparkle that aided in Sora's release.

Riku stood as Sora fell, his head swallowing the light of the moon up in the sky from Sora's point of view. Now with the moon gone, the only light being cast out in the dark was off the strange glow of Riku's smile, and a flickering light waving down at Sora from the wetness in Riku's eyes. He extended his arm to help his friend up, which he gratefully accepted. It was Riku's turn to yank, and he brought Sora to a stumbling halt precariously close to Riku's chest.

Sora peered up at his friend, and Riku answered, "It's dangerous to go swimming at night, you know that."

Sora grabbed at Riku's shirt in frustration. "Aw, come on, Riku! We've been through worse!" Riku's teeth unveiled themselves even further. Riku's inner-confidence was prodded by Sora's comment. He put hands on both of Sora's shoulders and about-faced him. With a push, Riku got Sora forward-marching. Sora took the hint, and couldn't contain himself any longer, and took off running to the water's edge, skipping over the first incoming waves rushing up the sand. Riku quickened his step so that he didn't miss much, and in no time, the two were standing knee-deep in the sea water.

"Ready!?" Sora's face shone brightly through the thickness of the night, his eyebrows raised and his jaw slacking.

"Of course." With that, Sora locked fingers with Riku and lead him into the water, the current throwing their clothing around in curiosity. During the day, the water was clear enough to be seen to 

the bottom, and it was easy to see if you were wandering into anything unwanted, but at night it had a thrilling risk tagged on with the package of swimming. Nightswimming.

Sora's swimming was erratic and uncontrolled. His arms leapt out of the water, pulling half the surface with it and over Riku's face unintentionally. His floating was more of a bobbing, looking like a buoy caught in violent rapids. Riku paddled along, mostly with his hands and legs concealed beneath the water, moving in Sora's wake. The water was still rather shallow, and Sora used the bottom to push off and tackle Riku, plunging the two into vertigo. Underwater, the two grabbed and pulled at whatever clothing or limbs they could find, spinning, tumbling, their wrestling made further chaotic by the periodic waves rolling in. The two seemed to have a great understand of each other, knowing when the other might need air, and releasing their hold long enough so that his friend could surface and take a breath.

When they had both become too exhausted to stay under for more than a few seconds, they paused and floated. They both kept their bodies huddled close to themselves, heads the only feature probing the surface. Riku felt it was a good time to begin his competitive provocation.

"What's the matter, Sora, already worn out?"

"You wish."

"What's the point in wishing for something I already have? Looks like you've slacked off the past few months."

Sora grinned mischievously, a cue for Riku to prepare himself. As expected, Sora leapt at him, to which Riku quickly slipped off to the side and let the boy plop into the water where he used to be. Sora hit hard and splashed large. It took some time before he resurfaced. Riku imagined he must have gone all the way to the bottom of the shallows. In time, his friend came back, spitting out a mouthful of water and _ow-wow-wow_'s.

A bit concerned, but mostly amused, Riku waded over to Sora as he emptied himself of the last of his sea water. Sora's face was crinkled and he was massaging his own chest.

"You missed."

"I missed you. I think I caught something else, though." Sora was still rubbing himself. Riku, curious, parted Sora's hands and bent forward to investigate. It looked like he might have hit some kind of sea urchin, barbs were still caught in the edges of his shirt which they had torn a small hole. Picking out the remaining few, he guided Sora back to the beach and sat him down in the transitional sand where dry and wet came together. Sora was being unusually obedient. Riku could recall the past when Sora had gotten splinters and he whined and fussed until whoever was helping him gave up.

"Hmm, you might have gotten some venom in you, Sora."

Sora's eyes widened. "Am I gonna die!?"

Riku laughed, partly out of genuine reaction to Sora's lack of understanding of the sea life around where he lived, and to help calm him. "No, but you might get a fever." Sora rolled onto his back and squeezed his eyes shut. He was annoyed, not in pain. Riku may as well have told him he was going to die, because being stuck at home sick was just as bad for Sora. "Alright, alright, calm down." Sora did as he said. "Pull down your shirt."

Sora quirked a brow, but did as Riku said. His clothes were wet, and his undershirt was a full-body suit, so he couldn't pull it over his head. Stretching the neckline, Sora slid each end down his shoulder and then down his arms, to his waist, coming to a rest at his hips. Riku breath had skipped a beat as Sora did this, and he hoped that his partner didn't notice while he was preoccupied with exposing himself. If he did, Sora didn't make any mention of it, which coaxed Riku to proceed on. Riku analyzed the dark patch on Sora's chest, on the surface just above his heart. _This must be where the barb went in_. There were no signs of any remains in it, and Sora's healthy body kept a steady rhythm of blood oozing out, as little as it was.

"Sora, try not to fidget. This might hurt a little bit, but I'll try and get the venom out."

"What do you mean? How are you – " Riku cut him off by pushing his slightly raised head back into the sand, and then bringing his own face excessively close to the blood on Sora's chest. He took a silent whiff, wanting to know the scent of Sora's insides before proceeding. After a moment of hovering, he brought his lips forward. Riku was usually very straight forward and disliked beating around the bush, but now, he treaded nervously. Without realizing it, he was breathing out a deep warmth onto Sora's puncture, causing his legs to wiggle anxiously. It was time to stop hesitating. And so his lips came down, catching a drip of red before it could escape down Sora's ribcage. Encompassing the wound, he formed a gentle suction on it, pulling up what he could from within Sora. Once the surface fluid was removed, it proved more difficult than Riku realized to retrieve any more, and he brought his tongue down to prod the hole to extract more. The contact of Riku's lips caused Sora to grit his teeth as he did earlier, then his tongue solidifying Sora's cheeks. His head rolled back, and his breathing came heavily out of his nose. During the break in which Riku spat the blood he had off to the side, Sora's breathing double-timed, and his hands released their death grip on the fabric of Riku's pants that he didn't even realize he had clung to. When Riku continued, Sora's ritual began once more. What was only a few moments felt torturously, no, achingly long for Sora. Despite the pain of his wound, the heat of Riku's breathing, the delicate grating of his taste buds, and the cushion of his lips seemed to dispel any stinging. He wanted to pull Riku in close, coil his arms around his friend's neck, but he couldn't convince his body to break its pattern, and so he sat there in tiny writhes in the sand until Riku was finished.


End file.
